In principle, an extensible markup language (XML) to XML transformation can be performed by using extensible stylesheet language (XSL) transformations. However, without in-depth knowledge of the target XML schema, it is difficult to construct an XSL transformation to the target XML. In particular, many applications that produce formatted documents, such as, for example, Microsoft® Word word processor, PowerPoint presentation software, and Excel spreadsheet software, now support an XML format. But it remains a significant challenge to hand-code the transformations necessary to generate a high-quality target document due to the complexity of the target XML. For example, an existing approach includes the current document generation framework in Rational Software Architect, wherein an extensible stylesheet language transformation (XSLT) stylesheet needs to be manually created to transform the intermediate model.xml generated by the framework into a Word document in xml format.